Two is Better than one
by This.New.Divide
Summary: Hi.This is a one shot requested by one of my friends.This is for Valentine's day even though it was last month.-I'm bad with calenders-So this is a story about a girl named Yuki going to the Valentine's day dance.Sorry if it sucks ' Death the KidXOC


"Ow"I said as i tripped on a pink streamer and landed on my Gym floor was cold and hard so it really hurt.I got up and rubbed my swollen butt."Who ever did that will-"Black Star and Soul started to snicker.I growled at them and glared in their direction.'those guys are idiots 'I thought to myself.I got up and dusted myself off.I started to walk towards the back of the gym to get the giant paper mache heart.I got on top of a ladder and started to climb with the paper mache heart on my back.I started to hang it from the I was done,the heart was dangling beautifully from the roof.I got down from the ladder and looked up.'Wow I outdid myself I never knew I could accomplish something like this 'I started to move backwards so I could look at the entire roof.I heard a shift of movement behind me but didn't pay any mind to of a sudden,my feet collapsed beneath me ,while my body was heading towards the floor.I hit the floor head first into a pile of fabric and and Black Star laughed their throats I got up I rubbed my head.I then got up fuming with anger."You REALLY shouldn't have done that"I said cracking ,my was the last far today,they bleached my black clothes pink-which i thought wasn't possible at all-,made me take a shower in cold water and tripped me in every class I've been to today!I ran towards Black star while he was still laughing and kicked him into the wall.I snapped my fingers and then the bucket of pink paint landed on Black star's head while,Soul was covered in heart stickers.I then punched Soul in the face and he landed face first into the floor.

Maka and I jut sighed and got back to hanging up streamers."Hey Black Star you look better with 's your color."Maka said smirking while Black Star got up and dusted his didn't even realize the stickers on his body as he got up rubbing his head."Thanks for almost breaking my jaw,Yuki"I smiled innocently"Your welcome".I giggled on the inside when I saw how ridiculous he looked with all those stickers.I made sure I put a sticker on his forehead that said 'I'm an idiot' Black star looked at Soul's face and started to cover his mouth from looked sweat dropped and looked through her Tsubaki held a mirror to Soul's face fell then he got up in rage"You've made me into a freak with fruity stickers!!!!!NOT COOL MAN!!!!"Then Black Star started to laugh started to yell at Black Star.I just I guess you're wondering why we are in the gym right to make a long story short when me,Soul,Maka,Tsubaki, &Black star were on a mission to take the soul of a witch,we took the soul,but then started to fight over who should have in conclusion,we blew up half of death,as a punishment confiscated the soul and made us decorate the gym for Valentine's now,we were putting up streamers,balloons and all the other crap that you have at Valentine's Day parties."Guys this is a punishment,take this seriously"Tsubaki said nervously waving her hands in the air frantically."Well it's Maka's fault we're here 'Use witch hunter Soul' god I don't even know why you even used that attack against me,The Best Assassin in the world!!"Black star shouted while making a heroic he was ranting Maka's face was red and I took off one of my black flats-luckily they didn't turn that pink!-Then flung it at his shoe bounced off his head while he fell forward off of the ladder he was he hit the ground face first,he ran straight up to me while i was grabbing my shoe off the floor."Hey what was that for!!!" He yelled in my face.I grabbed the empty paint can and hit him in the face with it."You were annoying me so I hit ,It was your fault you weren't bragging about how great you are then we wouldn't have blew up part of Paris over a dumb witch's soul!" I sat back on the ground to bow up more pink and red balloons." Ok now wait just a second,if you didn't say the person who defeated the witch should get it,then all of us would' be fighting" Honestly we all basically worked together so we didn't know who should get it.I looked up angry."So are you saying this is all my fault?!I barely even did anything!"I said waving my hands in the air."No!I'm saying it's everyone's fault for not giving me the soul when I said to!"And this sentence started a verbal fight between me, Black Star,Soul,and Maka.

Tsubaki was just watching silently until Shinigami-sama came up to the door to see our sweat dropped and went next to Tsubaki watching the whole scene from a son followed him quietly,behind him,his weapons Liz and stared at the situation before them.I just finished kicking Black Star into the flinched until Patty started to clap her hands jumping up and down."Ouch!That had to hurt" She said laughing in the room stopped and stared at the excited little the group of fighting teens stopped to the group realized that Shinigami-sama was there witnessing their actions, all of them stood up straight getting off of each other and stopped fighting.

They all bowed in an apologetic manner."I apologize for my disrespectful behavior"Maka,Soul and me said star just kept ranting like an idiot."Hey!We're not through with-"Black star almost finished his sentence until me, Maka,and Shinigami-sama hit him in the face."Uhh,never mind.."He said in a groggy straightened up and then looked at Shinigami-sama."As you all know,we need to get this gym together on time for the Valentine's Day we cannot have a Valentine's Day dance if the decoration comity cannot perform their duties TO decorate the gym."We all nodded our heads in agreement."And with all this fighting,nothing can get accomplished."Our heads went down in response."But,looking at some of the work you've done,I've realized,maybe you need a break from your hard work."I smiled silently,knowing that he at least acknowledged our nice work."So,run along and get ,the dance will start in atleast 3 hours.7:00 't be late"He clapped his hands together and he waved good bye while we all filed out of the I was almost out of the room,Shinigami-sama tapped my shoulder.

I turned around expecting to get scolded for my behavior but he just nodded and ruffled my hair."Nice work on the will reflect the mood nicely tonight."I could tell he was smiling under his mask.I smiled ."Thank you,I tried my best."He looked at her."Well your best ,was the best.I should have you decorate all the upcoming dances."He said looking up at the ceiling admiring my work.'Well hopefully,it won't be with Black star 'I thought as I sweat dropped."Well,you better get to your dance isn't that long along now."He said making a 'shooing' motion towards the door.I bowed and then I ran off out the door giving Shinigami-sama a gentle wave. turned a corner and noticed the hall filled with students.I was very confused because I couldn't see above anyone's head.I was short for my age.I was pushing and shoving my way through the crowd of people until I noticed a chunk of pink hair.I walked closer to the pink until I tapped that person's flinched and He saw me though,he calmed down and gave me a small smile."Hi are you?"I asked giving him a hug.I felt his cheeks go red and he answered"I-I'm d-doing good"He said tumbling over his words.I let go and pushed my bangs out my face."Who are you going to the dance with?"I said as I looked gave me a look of loneliness and responded"I d-don't have o-one"He started to play with his fingers.I looked at him thoughtfully and then I snapped my fingers."I'm not going with anyone you want,we can go will be fun"I said wondering about what the dance was gonna be quickly shook his."N-No.I'll be f-fine.T-thanks anyways"He said silently.I shook my head understanding."Well maybe I'll save you a dance,ok?"He nodded and blushed."D-deal"I smiled and started walking"Ok bye!"I waved at him while he slowly waved back too.I walked about e feet until I heard movement behind I turned around,someone fell on top of head was pounding from landing on the floor.I opened my eyes and turned was right on top of me and plus his face was inches from mine!My heart started to beat faster.'This is so uncomfortable 'I thought as Kid quickly got off of got up and dusted himself he took out his hand.I gladly took was blushing too."Ummm....are you ok?"He asked quietly.I nodded my head."Can I ask you something"He said putting his hand behind his head.I nodded again until I heard someone call me.""Yuki?Come over here!"Maka said gesturing me to her location.'Saved' I thought as I looked at Kid."I need to "I said leaving and not looking back."That was a close was he going to ask me though?"I said gazing as Maka started to talk to I walked further down the hall,I saw Maka,Liz,Patty,and Tsubaki talking in excited hushed tones.I started to get curious."Hey,what's up guys?"I said finally getting up to stopped talking and looked at they all began to fan girl scream and come up to was the first to speak."Black star asked me out to the Valentine's dance!"She said in a rush.I smiled brightly."I knew he would eventually ask you!So what about you Soul ask you to the dance yet?"I said in merely sighed."No.I don't think he will either."I automatically felt bad for asking."Well maybe he wants it to be a you won't expect him so ask you but he does anyway."Liz said in 's face brightened as Liz said Tsubaki looked at me."So Yuki,who asked you to the dance?"She asked quietly making everyone look at me.I just looked at all of them and said,"Well no one yet."Patty started to clap her hands excitedly and said"Great!!Now Kid can--"Liz quickly shut her mouth using her hands. But I was too busy listening to Maka and Tsubaki to even notice that out burst."Well,I think we should all get ready together"Said Maka with a all agreed with her and quickly rushed to my room to get ready for the upcoming dance.

Death the Kid's pov

I was walking down the hallway with Liz and Patty at my just came from homeroom and we were walking towards our next class."Hey kid?"Liz asked looking at me.I stopped walking and turned back to her."What is it Liz."I asked with looked around."You heard about the Valentine's Day dance Right?"She asked eyeballing me.I turned around and kept walking"Ok where is this leading to?"I asked not knowing where she was getting jogged a bit and came up to me."So,Who are you going to ask out for the dance?"She asked in an innocent voice.I stopped once more and tried to hide my blush.I ran towards the door."Hey you didn't answer my question."Liz said catching up to be honest,I wanted to ask out one girl for the dance but I'm not really sure if I should.I like her a lot but it seems as though she ignores I got to the door,Liz grabbed my shoulder.I quickly pulled back the handle.

When I opened the door I came face to face with my by the bell."Oh,hello Kid."My father said looking down on me.I politely bowed."Hello father,where are you going?"I asked trying to get my mind off the previous walked on so I followed waiting for him to talk."I am going to the gym to check how the decorating is you like to accompany me?"My father asked looking at me.I nodded slowly.A while after,it got quiet.I quickly broke the silence."So who's decorating the gym Shinigami-sama?"Patty asked father looked at Patty and answered"Soul,Maka,Black star,Tsubaki,and Yuki."My heart fluttered when I heard the last was a beautiful,shy girl with smooth black hair and glistening red is the girl I want to ask to the Valentine's Day dance."Ohhh"Said Patty we got towards the door,I heard a thump and yelling that seemed to erupt through my father and I both looked at each other in question."What is that?"Asked Liz staring at the father slowly opened the door and walked in with a sweatdrop on his head.

I walked in also, and was very surprised.I stood next to my father while looking at the scene infront of was pulling Black star's hair,Soul was trying to kick Yuki but she easily dodge grabbing his neck and slamming him into Black star.I watched the fighting scene they were fighting for?A matter a fact, I don't know and don't want to I know is, is that my dad wanted to check on their progress for the dance.I barely call this progress.'Crash' My ears flinched when I heard something hit the I look,I see Black Star was just kicked through a wall by eye twitched slightly.'Remind me never to get her mad 'I thought to of a sudden I hear Patty starting to clap her hands jump up and down."Ouch!That had to hurt" She said laughing.I sweat dropped and looked at Patty like she was she talks at the wrong times.A few seconds flew by and all of a sudden,I turn to see the group that was just fighting,in a perfect line bowing."I apoligize for my disrespectful behavior"Maka,Soul and Yuki Star just kept ranting until They hit him in the head.'Doesn't he know when to shut up 'I thought to myself in annoyance.

I started to zone out until I heard my dad clap his hands I saw Liz and Patty go out the room,I was about to follow them I saw my dad talking to then ran out and waved slightly.I then started to walk forward towards to door until my father grabbed my shoulders.I looked up to see his face."Kid did you ask a girl to the dance yet?"He asked in face immediately fell."I didn't ask anyone yet"He laughed."It's you get the courage,you can ask Yuki to the then I'll be a grandfather!"He said dramatically face got red as a tomato.I face palmed in my I looked away while my dad laughed."Go get ready,you don't want to be late on your first dance."I bowed quickly and literally ran out of the room,trying to hide my blush from the crowd of raging students.I then started to fix the pictures on the wall so they were I finished I walked towards another painting.I then saw the girl I wanted to talk to.I went up to Yuki and was going to tap her shoulder until someone pushed me roughly so instead I then turned around just to be fell on top of.I look down after my fall and blushed when I say the position we were in.I my hand was on her breast and my face was inches from she opened her eyes she blushed and I quickly got off of one noticed this scene because they weren't paying attention.'Ummm....are you ok?"I asked nodded silently, her face still red.I got up and reached my hand towards her to help her accepted my hand and got it got silent between us"Can I ask you something?"I said putting my hand behind my nodded but then Maka started to call her."Yuki! Get over here!"She said gesturing Yuki over to turned to me and bowed"Sorry Kid-kun but Maka's calling me...Bye"She jogged over to the group of girls.I just stood there until everyone was out of the hall."Damn it!!"I said stomping my foot on the ground.

Yuki's pov

So Maka and Liz were ahead of Tsubaki,Patty and two girls in were dragging me down the halls to my we got to my room,I reach to the top of the doorway.I got my silver key and unlocked the I pushed the door open,all the girls rushed in.I walked in closing the door with my foot.I turned to my closet to see that all my make up was set up on my dresser in front of my mirror.I walked to my closet and opened the door.I grabbed the 4 dresses that were wrapped in plastic.I then threw it on my bed and popped into my chair.I pulled out my phone and started to dial a it started to ring,I put the phone to my ear."Beep.........Beep....beep..Hello?"I perked up when I heard my partner's voice."Demetri,where are haven't called me all day"I said looking at my clock while the girls where looking through my stuff for other make up."Well,sorry I've just been ,isn't the Valentine's day dance today?"I shook my he forget?"Yes it's you going to come?"I asked playing with my laughed and answered" you think I'd miss a party?"I rolled my eyes at his course he would go."Meet me at my room ok?"I said getting up and walking towards the makeup kit and playing with some rouge eyeliner."Ok,see you "He said acting as if his phone was a walkie-talkie.I giggled slightly."Over"I responded sliding my phone down,ending our conversation.I put the phone in my pocket and walked towards the the girls were hogging the mirror trying to get a corner."Hey move out the mirror!"Liz said shoving Patty out of her section of the mirror."Hey!I want to see if my make up faded!"Said Tsubaki when she was knocked out from her corner.I waited at the doorway until they noticed the didn't,I coughed interrupting there first,they looked mad,but then,their faces turned into a look of confusion."Aren't you going to the dance Yuki?"Asked Maka dropping her light pink lip gloss on the sink.I shook my head the girls gasped."But you have to go!Who's going to play with meee~"Patty said giving me a hug.I patted her back and said"I don't do not my style."I said giving everyone a smile."And besides,I don't even have a dress to 'll have WAY more fun without me anyways"The girls had a sad look on their then gave all the girls a look and said."Well,then we're just gonna have to let you stay,then"She said innocently.I didn't buy it.I walked into the bathroom."Well if you guys don't mind,I'm going to take a shower sooo,GET OUT!"I said kicking all of them out.I locked the door behind me and started to undress.I turned on the water and set it to the perfect temperature.I stepped in and wet my hair.A sigh of pleasure escaped my lips.'It's so peaceful' I thought rinsing out my hair.I washed off all the I heard a knock at the door."Yuki-chan?There is a package here for you"Said Maka.I quickly washed off any traces of soap I had left and got out of the shower' Why would I have a package.I covered myself in a towel and put my hair in a sloppy bun.I secured the towel around my body and opened the the girls had their dresses had a pink one on that showed off some of her curves,Maka had a red one that had spaghetti straps with a plaid pattern,Patty had one that looked plain white -it had silver flowers though-but still suited for a little 's dress had a pattern of flowers too,but it had red flowers on all looked nice. The girls where surrounding the package until I went over."Yuki-chan,Yuki-chan!You got a pretty box!"Said Patty gesturing towards the box tied with a ribbon.I opened the box and saw a card.I opened the card to see nice handwriting.

Dear Yuki,

I'm sorry to say,I might be late to the 's a gift to apologize I bought this gift for will help you for the dance.I know you needed will make me sad if you don't use it.

Sincerely,

Demetri

P.s. Save me one dance ok?

I read the note and wondered."It will help you for the dance......What did he mean?"I said putting down the note and looking at the spoke up."More importantly,What is it that he got you"I looked at the box and unfolded the neat colored I took up all the paper it revealed a rich,black cloth.I gently unwrapped the fabric and it revealed a beautiful gown.I heard 'oohs' and awws' in the background."Whoa.....this is..wow"I said in loss for words."YAY!!Now Yuki can have fun with us!!Plus,Kid could ask her to dance now!!"Patty said clapping up and was too late to clasp her hands over her mouth because every girl in the room heard and gathered around the sisters.I wasn't even listening though.I was too busy looking at the dress to pay attention to anything.'He knows I don't like dresses but he still chooses to bring me a dress that is so he said it would make him sad 'I sighed thinking it would be the best thing to do for now.I went into the bathroom- not bothering about the girls- to change into my dress.I slipped into the dress flawlessly and looked into the mirror.I couldn't really see much because of the fog that was still there from when I took a ,I ignored it and opened the door to leave out the bathroom.I turned to see the girls in a circle talking."WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE MIGHT NOT ASK HER!!!!"Maka yelled so loudly it still rang in my ears."What are you talking about, Maka?"I said getting up and looking at the box one last time before throwing it girls all quiet down and shook their heads violently."Don't worry about that now, have a dance to get ready for!And we'll help you."She said smirking while Tsubaki and Maka grabbed my arms."What the.."I said until I realized that they were tying me to my chair.I started to freak out until Liz came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder."Don't 're only doing this so you can have fun for ONCE in your life"She said looking at all the other girls.I slowly nodded."I guess this will be fun"I said playing with my then started to work on my hair while Maka and Tsubaki was doing my makeup.

Liz's pov

I was too had spilled the beans and now Yuki would know the Yuki wasn't and Tsubaki was though."What?!!"Tsubaki said in amazement.I quickly clasped her mouth and sighed."Yes Kid likes 's been trying to ask her to the dance but he's too shy and is afraid of rejection"i said letting go of Tsubaki."Well,what are we going to do?I mean, the dance is really close"Maka said staring at the clock.I thought for a while."Well for now,we have to do whatever it takes to get Yuki to that dance.

I never even looked at a mirror the whole ,Liz was done with my hair and Maka and Tsubaki was almost done with my makeup."Are you done yet?"I asked impatiently."Wait almost.....done!"Tsubaki said letting go of my face.I gave out a sigh."So are you ready?"Liz said confidently.I breathed in and shook my wheeled the chair around in the view of my dresser mirror.I let go of my breath when I looked at my bangs were in my face,covering my right my red highlights seemed to be brightened along with my black the ends of my hair,there was luscious curls that bounced to the slightest makeup complemented my eyeshadow was black with a bit of silver eyelashes looked bolder but not too made my silver eyes gleam in the light cheeks were slightly pink and my skin was not so had more color,like i was actually alive.I looked so came up to me."Yuki-chan looks soooo pretty!"She said giving me a hug.I giggled and looked at the three other looked Patty let go I went up to them."How can I ever repay you guys did so well"I said on the verge of gave me a smile."Don't cry and Tsubaki worked forever on your makeup."She said giving me a everyone else joined in."Thank you...I'll repay you guys someday"I said as we all let go.i then looked at the clock in the corner of the room and gasped."7:23!!Crap,We are 23 minutes late!!"We all started to scramble around and look for the right accessories and we were done,it was already 7:38.I quickly put on my knee high converse,gloves and I went to the mirror and put on my earrings."Come on Yuki!We're already late as it is!"Yelled Liz as they walked out of my room.I quickly ran to my counter and grabbed my favorite purse,then jet out of the room.I quickly locked the door and scrambled to the exit I Accidentally shoulder checked someone. "Whoa!Where's the fire love?"Asked the boy I bumped into.I quickly recovered and looked back.I know that British accent anywhere."Demetri!"I yelled running to quickly picked me up and swung me around."I thought you wouldn't make it"I said gazing at his red shook his head and looked at me with a bewildered expression."You honestly thought I would miss a party?"He said with a let me go and I shook my head."I see your wearing the dress"He said looking at me up and down.I quickly realized that I was still late."Crap!Demetri I have no time for this we're late for the ,come."I said linking arms with him and running down the steadily kept up to me."You really look nice"He said looking at my face."I nodded my head and muttered a quick"Thanks,you don't look bad yourself"When we got to the gym doors I stopped.I straightened my hair a bit, and pulled out my purse and checked to see if I had my was there.I turned around and straightened Demetri's we linked arms again.I took a deep breath."We are invading enemy territory by going to this you ready for battle?"He said this because he knew I wasn't at all of the girls at this dance were.I breathed out and slowly opened the door."If I don't make it,I salute you"I said opening the door all the way.

My face was then covered by red and white going potentially blind,I looked around to see the gym neatly balloons were hung nicely and the lights reflecting off of them gave it a nice look and feel."Wow.I wasn't exactly expecting this at all"I said as I looked both walked through the crowd.I started to feel uneasy."Hey Demetri?Did you notice I was the only girl wearing black?"I said staring at some of the girls that were wearing pink,red,or just turned to the side and said"I didn't really notice"How could you not notice?I was the only ugly duckling in a crowd of swans."Who is she?"Some girl asked."I don't know but she looks hot!"some random boy said.I didn't look that different,did I? "Wait she looks familiar...she's that freak half witch"some other boy said.I rolled my eyes and looked noticed and bent down a little to whisper in my ear."Don't worry about them just jealous."He said proudly.I smiled a little hearing it from him but I still new who I I wasn't the center of attention anymore,the room cleared out a left to look for liked her so he was going to ask her out.I sat in one of the chairs on the side.I was extremely bored until I pulled out my cell phone.I started to text to Soul."Hey Soul where r u?"I typed with my thumbs.I closed my phone and waited for him to text I didn't hear the ring tone, I sighed and walked around hoping to find some one I I saw Chrona standing on the wall.I was relieved and ran over to his spot."Hi Chrona."I said giving him a blushed and looked away."H-hi Y-Y-Yuki -chan"He said still not looking at me."You look lonely,wanna dance"I asked putting my hand in front of his turned and gave me a look of embarrassment."I-I don't K-know how to d-dance"He started to play with his fingers,like he always does when he gets nervous.I giggled and grabbed his hand"It's never too late to learn"I said dragging him to the dance ,it was a slow song so I knew how to dance to it.I stood in the middle of the room and started to sway to the beat while Chrona stood there looking nervous."Your suppose to put your arm around my waist and your arm on my shoulder."I said as I pulled closer to was still slowly and shakily brought his hands to my hips and we started to sway never brought his eyes up to my face."You l-look c-c-cute."Chrona said blushing even looked brighter than a tomato!He's a little too shy song then ended and we both let go."T-thanks.T-that was f-f-fun"Chrona said stepping back.I smiled and waved."No problem, we are friends right?"I said walking away leaving a slightly happy my ring tone went off."Yes I will see you,through the smoke and flames,on the frontlines of war"I reached into my purse and got my phone.I slid it up and answered the call."Hello?"I said sitting down once again.I heard movements and then a voice"Hi late am I?"Soul asked on the other line.I looked at the mirror in front of the gym"It's 8:30 right have you been?"I asked going to the girl's bathroom so it would be quieter.I heard voices in the background."Crap what am I going to do?I still haven't asked her yet"I heard someone else say in the background."Soul?Soul who was that?And how come you didn't ask Maka to the dance yet?"I said thinking how Maka's doing now."Never mind every one we're on our way."Then I heard something in the background again."How am I going to ask Yu-"That's when the line disconnected.I looked at my phone and then threw it on the it didn't break.

Death the kid's pov

I paced up and down the hallway as Soul talked to could this be happening?!I was late on my first dance and the girl I wanted to go with was probably already leaving!"Never mind everyone we're on our way."How am I going to ask Yuki to the dance,now?"I said hung up and I went up to him.I grabbed him by the collar shirt."How am I going to do this?I'm loosing my mind-"I was about to finish until Soul slapped me."Can you stop freaking 's not ,How do you think I feel about leaving Maka at the dance alone?"He then started to walk turned back to me and gave me a questioning glance."Well,are you going to your girlfriend or what?"He said pointing forward.I started to run and Soul we got to the doors I pushed the them open and looked was dancing but I didn't see Yuki I noticed the gym decorations."Awww,it's so ."I said gazing in pride at the started to walk away."Where are you going?"I asked looking his glancing in my direction,he said"I'm going to find Maka and the others.I'll meet up with you later."He waved in my direction and then disappeared in the groups of students.I then started to walk until I noticed Yuki on the balcony.I straightened my tie and made sure my hair was symmetrical.I then slowly walked towards the balcony door.

Yuki's pov

I wet my face and looked in the makeup was water proof thank god.I then picked up my phone and walked out of the 's when I heard my favorite song.

I'm falling down into my shadow

Iki wo hisomete

Matteiro deadly night

don't scary majo ga egaita

Kabocha no basha mo

sono mi utsuseru kara

See you in your dreams yeah baby

kowai yume da to shitemo

After listening to this part of the song,I started to look for all the walking for a while,I saw Black Star dancing with star was wearing a suit so he looked more looked so adorable.I waved and that caught her smiled and mouthed the words"This is the best!"I gave her a she looked around and then gave me a look of confusion"Where's Kid?"She .That's the one person that I wanted to be with right now.I sighed and gave her a look of nodded and gave me a look of sympathy.'I'm sorry' She mouthed.I nodded and mouthed 'I'm sorry for myself, too' I then walked away and listened to the I gave up hope that Kid was ever coming,I walked towards a glass door led to the balcony.I slowly opened the door and looked at the dance one more time before looking forward and closing the door.I walked towards the railing and lifted myself up so I sat on the rail.I stared at the moon for a long time.I then sighed and made my violin appear.I started to play slowly and then loudly.I was about to cry.'I thought he was really gonna ask me to dance' I thought tearing up a bit.I closed my I could do the next note I heard a familiar voice."This seat taken?"I opened my eyes and turned towards the door.I immediately saw yellow eyes that I've been thirsting I could get lost in his eyes I quickly looked away."N-no"I lifted himself up and sat across from eyes never met."Don't stop playing.....you're really good"Kid said looking at me.I shook my head."Umm...no I was going to stop anyways"I said playing with my fingers.I looked at the sky,staring at the I started to pay attention to the song that was still the door was closed though.I only heard it in muffles.

Fairy blue kimi no tame ni

hoshi wo kudaki

kazaritsuketa

black paper moon

"Their beautiful tonight ,huh?"I asked as I looked at Kid's stared at my face then looked down."I've seen prettier things."He said looking at me again.I glanced downward and spoke."What would that be?"I said still playing with my was probably talking about some other smirked and then said"You"I raised my face and our eyes connected.'Did he really mean that?'I thought as we still stared at each Kid's emotions took over and he started to move closer to my face.I started to blush as he closed in on my lips then skimmed mine until he fully pressed his lips on top of heart fluttered and my stomach had eyes went wide until they slowly closed.I began to kiss the rest of the song slowly played in our ears.

Fairy blue kimi no kureta

ikiru miagete hoshii

Fairy blue kimi go kureta

ikiru akashi

Kizuna to iu shinrai

Kimi wa hitori janai

When you're lost here I am forever with your soul

Tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru nara

Then we heard clapping and whistling in the both let go and looked towards the door was at the door-Tsubaki,Maka,Soul,Black Star,Chrona,Ragnarok,Patty,Liz,Shinigami-sama,Demetri,and Death Scythe."FINALLY!I WAS WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT!NOW YOU GUYS CAN.."Tsubaki covered his mouth from revealing the rest."I'm so happy for you two!"said scythe just gave Kid a wink and a thumbs -sama was crying."My son is all grown upppppp"He said hysterically crying.I giggled and hugged Kid tightly."Yeah!Now Kid could get some action!"Said Ragnarok pumping his fist in the hit him in the face."I'm so embarrassed"Said Kid.I punched his shoulder softly."Ok to see here."I said shooing them all left with mumbles and whines.I laughed and then it got quiet."So you want to go?" I asked getting off the nodded and jumped off the railing too.I opened the door and saw no one else in the gym but the I got to the exit doors I saw Kid go up to the DJ and whisper something in his DJ nodded and Kid handed him a 10 dollar bill.I gave him a curious then came up to me and stretched out his hand."Can I have this dance?"He said gracefully.I curtsied and took his hand."Of your still a dork"I said put his hand securely around my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder. Then the music started.

Maybe it's true

I can't live without you

and maybe two

is better than one

I laughed looked at me."What's so funny?"He asked swaying to the beat with me.I gave him a weird look."Honestly?Two is better than one is the last thing I expected from you."I said looking at his yellow just laughed too."Well,this was the only thing he packed everything else up,so deal with what you have"He said glancing at the DJ and winked as if saying 'Thanks'.I hummed along with the song as the verse hit.

There's some much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone,

two is better than one

I kept humming as I danced with Kid."So you like this song?"He said putting his head on mine." it's relaxing.....It also made me think something"I said as I let put his head up and step forward."What"He said with a smirk.I put my arms around his neck.I then whispered in his ear"Maybe two IS better than one"I said kissing him on the lips kissed back with equal we didn't notice everyone still in the room hiding in the corner."That's my partner"Said Demetri silently giving Yuki a smile.

**Hi!!!This is my third one shot so if it sucks I song with the words you probably didn't understand was called "Paper Moon".It's the 3rd end song to Soul have to listen to other song is"Two is better than one"by Boys Like Girls.I used the original version and not the and the outfit Yuki wore in the story is on my profile.I'll take requests for oneshots,stories, ect.**


End file.
